


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by Project0506



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Gen, Other characters added as they appear, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: In which Katsuki Yuuri's hips do kind of lie, and subsequently land him in a division where everyone's keeping a little secret.Mulan Fusion (kinda sorta?) Drabble Series in 100 word installments





	1. Chapter 1

Literally no one was fooled. One look at 'Katsuki Yuuri' and you knew.

 

“The Katsukis have a daughter don't they?” Celestino muses. Yakov resists the urge to sigh.

 

“The older kid, yes.” Both men stare out the window at 'The Katsukis Only Son, Yuuri,' for a silent, incredulous moment.

 

“Good job on the breastplate?” Celestino offers tentatively. “It's the best I've seen so far.”

 

“Why do they always forget the hips?” Yakov gripes in lieu of agreement. He snatches up Katsuki's enlistment papers and stamps a crescent moon on it with more force than is necessary.

 


	2. Chapter 2

This is fact: The Army does not accept women.

 

This is fact: Fa Mulan was a once in a hundred lifetime fluke, a woman who slid beneath notice for long enough to become a hero.

 

This is fact: Though Fa Mulan is a glorious inspiration and rallying cry to women across the country, the Army still maintains its decision to not accept women.

 

This is fact: Sometimes the only son of a family would actually be completely useless in a war, even if the Draft mandates their presence.

 

This is not exactly fact: There are no women in the Army.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey boys!” cheers 'Yuri Plisetski', shoving his bright red hair out of his face and promptly smooshing himself against Yuuri's side. “New brother in arms!” He takes the opportunity to smack Yuuri's ass hard enough to bruise. Yuuri jumps, yelps, and backtracks simultaneously, fully overwhelmed and alarmed.

 

“Welcome dude,” greets 'Michele Crispino', and horks a wad of spit into his hand and offers it to shake.

 

“Guys don't actually do that,” sings 'JJ Leroy' under his breath and steers the wet hand away. “Welcome to Azure Division. We're exactly like every other division except we bathe separately.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri had been prepared for many things in the army, most of them uncomfortable and confusing. He was absolutely correct: he is constantly uncomfortable and confused.

 

“Oh ya, two Yuuris is gonna be confusing. Call me Mila, it's easier.”

 

“You can call me Sara, it's how my village does dimunitives,” 'Michele' baldly lies from where 'Yuri' is bench pressing him while he does a split.

 

'JJ' eventually looks up from his book at the expectant silence and gives the sweetest, most terrifying smile. “If you can't be bothered to call me JJ, you can call me Dr. Yang.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Why not!


End file.
